save me
by broken123
Summary: Bella Swan is known as the emo and druggie freak. The truth is she is just a mis understood lost teenager. Can the myserious Cullens save her befores its too late?
1. Chapter 1

An This is my first twilight story tell me what you think about it.

BPOV

"Beep" Beep" sounded my alarm clock. Damn alarm clock, why do the damn things have to be so fucking annoying? You don't know? Ya well neither do I. I guess I should back up a bit. My name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old and live with my abusive father Charlie. I moved to Forks 3 years ago because my mom died of brain cancer. Since I moved to Forks I have been known as the goth, emo, druggie and suicidal chick. So i'm guessing you would like to know which things are true and which things are false. I guess you could say i'm goth I have black hair, I wear black eye liner and barley wear any color besisdes black. I am not emo let me repeat AM NOT EMO. Im also not a major druggie all I do is smoke and smoke a joint the odd time but thats it. I am also not suicidal. People see me as deppressed so they just see me as suicidal.

So this wonderful morning (note the sarcasm) I woke up to feel as if my body has been through a war and I guess you could say it has. I wake up at five so I can shower, get ready, grab something small to eat then leave before Charlie gets up. So I am showered wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black over sized hoodie along with my black beat up converse. I grab a granola bar and set off my walk to school.

By the time I got to school almost everyone was there in their cliques. I noticed a silver volvo in the parking lot, must be the new students oh well just more people to make fun of me. "Hey Bella how'd you try and kill yourself this weekend" asked Jessica the biggest slut loudly. I just replied by saying fuck off and flipped her the bird. "Hey don't walk away from me Bella I was talking to you, are you deaf or are you high already this morning" exclaimed Jessica which caused everyone to laugh. "Don't fucking touch me and I wish I was deaf then I wouldn't have to hear you nasily voice" I growled. I pulled my arm free and stomped off noticing everyone was staring at me. "Why don't you all take a picture it lasts longer or better yet fuck the hell off" I shouted at everyone. As you can see I don't really care what people think, people are gonna have their opinion on me and I can do nothing to change it.

EPOV

It was the first day of a new school again. Oh how fun it will be listening to the teenagers hormones rage after us and the fantisies. "Hey Edward ready to go" asked a perky Alice. I new something was up because she was singing in her head so I couldn't hear what she was thinking and she was extremelly perky for school. "Ya i'll meet you in the volvo, tell the others" I sighed. Once everyone was in the vehicle we headed off to Forks high school. We were there early which wasn't bad we could get our schedules without being ogled. "Alright lets go get our schedules" exclaimed Alice. We all agreed and headed to the front office. The secratery whos name was Mrs. Cope had some pretty nasty thoughts for students. I shivered which caused my siblings to laugh because they had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking and I was the one who had to see it.

When we got to the parking lot it was almost full and there was some sort of commotion going on. We all looke at eachother and decided to see what was going on. When we were able to see what was happening I saw a beautiful girl in all black and she looked like she was in pain. I looked over to Jasper for proof and he had a pained expression on his face. "Jasper whats wrong" asked a concerned Alice. "That girl in black she is in so much pain" explained Jasper. We all shared a confused look and we all wondered whats wrong with her. We then heard the conversation of what was going on "Hey Bella how'd you try and kill yourself this weekend" asked a girl with curly brwon hair. The girl who I assumed was Bella said fuck off and continued walking. The curly haired girl grabbed Bella's arm and said don't walk away from me I was talking to you, are you deaf or are you high already this morning? Bella shouted don't fucking touch me and I wish I was deaf then I wouldn't have to hear your nasily voice. Wow it looks as if this schools got alot of drama. Bella stopped walking and told everyone to take a picture it lasts longer or better yet, fuck the hell off and continued her walk to class. "Wow shes feisty" exclaimed Emmett. We all glared at Emmett. "I wonder whats wrong with her because I have never felt so much pain from one person" wondered Jasper. "Do you think its just pain from being made from of or physical pain too" wondered Rosalie. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out, but for now lets get to class" said Alice. We all agreed and decided we would figure out the mysery at lunch. All morning I couldn't get Bella out of my head. How could someone so beautiful hold so much pain? At lunch we all walked into the cafeteria together and saw beautiful Bella sitting all by herself listening to her i pod. "Alright you guys lets go and talk to her" said Alice. Alice skipped up to Bella and we all followed. We sat down and Alice plucked out one of the ear phones and asked her what she was listening to. I'm listening to none of your buisness and if you want to be popular I sugest you move tables and go sit with those sluts over there" she snapped. "We don't want to sit with those people we want to sit with you and be your friend" exclaimed Alice. "Ya sure you do" and with that she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

An sorry for the lack of updates i was gone and i had some family problems.

BPOV

Who the hell do they think they are? Ugh. Just because they are new they think I will fall for their stupid tricks, get close to them and the next thing you know the whole school knows all of your secrets. Whatever I was considering skipping the rest of the day but then I decided against it, Charlie will just find out and my ass would be beaten more than regular. Lunch was over so I headed to biology. I was extremely happy I have a table to myself which means I don't have to sit beside any of the stupid followers in this boring town.

I was doodling on my binder when I heard a chair scrap. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had a strange bronze hair color and very sharp features. I the realized he was one of the new students and one of the people who tried talking to me at lunch. "Hi my names Edward, whats yours" asked the Greek god. "Bella" is all I gave him. "I see my family tried talking to you at lunch, but you just ignored us whys that" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and paid attention to what biology teacher was saying.

EPOV

I walked into biology and, gave the teacher my slip and he told me to sit beside Bella Swan. So I went to sit by her and scraped my chair on the floor so she could know someone was sitting by her. I sat down and decided to introduce myself. In response she just said Bella. I tried making conversation with her by asking why she ignored my family and I. All I got was a roll of her eyes, so I decided to take a new approach. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

Edward- Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?

I then passed the note to her. She looked at it, grabbed her pen, wrote a reply and passed the paper to me it said:

FUCK OFF!!

I looked at the paper slightly shocked and wondered what her problem was. She couldn't have some kind of grudge against my family could she? No she couldn't because she just met us and seemed hostile to that curly haired girl as well. Ugh this girl completely and utterly baffles me. As soon as the bell rang she speed walked out of the classroom, well speed limped. Waited limped?

My last class of the day was Spanish so after that I walked out to my Volvo and waited for the rest of my family. Once everyone was at the Volvo we saw Bella limp out of the school. I also noticed the curly haired girl who I found out was Jessica walk over to Bella. "What do you think shes gonna do" asked Emmett. Emmett's question was answered when we heard Jessica ask if Bella was gonna go home and slit her wrists and drown in self pity. Bella rolled her eyes and continued to walk away. "I feel so bad for her, no one deserves that type of treatmeant" fumed Alice. We all agreed and got in my Volvo to drive home. While driving we noticed a girl limping in all black and the hood over her head. "Hey isn't that Bella" asked Rosalie. "Ya it is, Edward pull over and ask if she wants a ride" said Jasper. "OK but I doubt she'll accept it" i explained. So I pulled over, rolled down the window and said "Hey Bella its me Edward your biology partner, do you want a ride?" "No" she said. "Why not its raining" I asked/said. "Because I'm capable of walking, thank-you very much" she snapped. "Alright sorry I was just wondering" I said and drove off.

"What do you think her problem is, so said you were her lab partner did she say anything to you" asked Alice. "Well I introduced myself and asked her her name, she gave me that answer. When I tried asking her why she ignored us she ignored me, so I wrote her a note asking and she just told me to fuck off" I explained. "Oh I wonder what her problem is" said Emmett. "I think there might be something wrong with her because I noticed her limping, did you guys" I asked. "Ya I did as well" said Rosalie. Bella Swan is a mystery I want to find out.

BPov

What is with those new students? They are so annoying can't they take no for a fucking answer. First they piss me off at lunch, then that Edward dude who I must admit looks like a Greek god annoys me in biology and lastly he offers to give me a ride like we are best friends or something. I walked through the door and decided to start Charlie's supper to save myself some pain.

"Bella my supper better be ready" called an angry Charlie. I sighed knowing he was in a bad mood which meant one hell of a beating for me tonight. "Ya its sitting on the table, I'll be in my room doing homework" I called. "No you won't you will wait till I'm done supper and then we will begin our daily routine" he shouted. "Oh and get me a beer" he added. Five beers later and three helpings of supper Charlie called me into the living room. "Time for some fun Bella" he got off his chair and slapped me across the face. "You are a worthless bitch and no one will ever want you" he shouted with pushing me to the ground and kicking me hard in the ribs. Things were starting to be unclear at this point. I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and immediately smelt the blood and blacked out.

EPov

Everyone in my family was extremely confused how could she be so hostile towards us? We did nothing wrong, but I know somethings wrong and I'm going to try and find out what it is. "Hey Edward I think I may have an idea on how to get to know Bella better" exclaimed Alice. "How are you going to do that" I asked "We invite her and her family over for supper" said Alice

AN well i hope that was OK you can see Bella is very hostile and has alot of pent up anger.


	3. Chapter 3

An- hope you like it. I also want to thank SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, FRK921 and little-miss-random for review the last chapter. I am also wanting a beta for this story.

disclaimer- i own nothing

EPOV

Invite her family for supper? Is that such a good idea?

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Alice, anything could go wrong" I said.

"Of course its a good idea, I've seen it nothing goes wrong" she stated.

"Whatever, you're asking Esme and Carlisle I'm not" I sighed.

"Yay every things going to go great" squealed Alice.

I sighed not wanting to here Alice's thoughts. They were based around giving Bella a make-over and taking her shopping when they became "best friends". I went up to my room and played the piano for the rest of the night.

Morning

BPOV

I woke up and expected to be in my bed, but I was in the living room dried blood surrounding me. Fan-fucking-tastic!

I looked up at the clock and realized I was an hour late for school. I pulled myself off of the floor and tried to ignore the intense pain in my stomach.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw a note sitting on the table.

It read:

Bella,

Don't bother making supper we are going to the Cullen's for supper. Make sure your slutty ass is presentable at six so we can go to their house.

Charlie

"Fuck" I mumbled to myself. Those stupid new kids don't know when to back the fuck off. Do they enjoy pissing me off? Ugh!!!! Oh well might as well go to school because Charlie's going to get a call for me missing most of my morning classes, might as well not make it worse.

I trudged up the stairs wincing after every step I took. Why god? Why? What did I do to deserve this this torture? Sure I swear alot, smoke a bit but that's it why oh why am I being treated like this?

I finally got to the bathroom, stripped and looked at the damage. I had a couple bruises covering my face nothing cover up couldn't fix. I also had a bunch of bruises on my abdomen and a deep cut going from the top of my ribs to my one hip bone. Well that would explain the serious pain that shot through my body every step I took.

After I showered, dressed and did my make-up I started my walk to school. It would be a very long walk.

EPOV

I was ecstatic when Carlisle said Charlie accepted our dinner offer. I may not show it but Bella fascinated me and I truly wanted to get to know her even though I know it will be hard to break the walls shes put up.

I was surprisingly excited for school today because that meant I would get to see Bella. I know its wrong for me to get attached to a human, but I can't help it Bella fascinates me and it shocks me because I've never felt this from anyone before.

My family got to school, I parked my Volvo and scanned the parking lot for Bella. Nothing. Maybe shes late or something because I know she walks to and from school everyday.

The bell rang and there still was no sign of Bella. No matter how much it worried me I knew I had to let it go. She was not mine.

Two classes have went by and she still hasn't shown up. Well I mean could've shown up because she was only on one of my classes and that was biology. So maybe she was just late this morning. Ya that's all it was.

It was lunch and I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with my family and I was scanning the cafeteria for Bella.

"Dude you need to chill there is so much anxiety coming off of you, I'm sure shes fine" sighed Jasper.

"I know sorry Jasper" I sighed as well.

The cafeteria door opened but I just assumed it was another student until I saw the pained expression cross Jasper's face. I immediately knew who had just walked into the cafeteria.

I turned around and saw Bella looking for an empty table to find none we unoccupied. I noticed Alice was standing up to go see if she wanted to join us. Ya that'll go over well.

I guess I was wrong though because Bella was following Alice back over to our table. Although she didn't look very happy about it.

"So Bella let me introduce you to everyone" said Alice.

Bella just rolled her eyes and mumbled a whatever.

"So that big guy right there is Emmett" she explained.

Emmett gave Bella a big smile and got up to give her a hug. As he embraced her she gasped and a pained expression crossed her and Jasper's face. Emmett's face dropped and he released her quickly.

"The blond beside Emmett is Rosalie, her and Emmett are dating" explained Alice. In response Rose just smiled at Bella. I look at Bella's face and it was still indifferent.

"That is Jasper and he is my boyfriend" explained Alice. Jasper just smiled as well but kept his distance.

"And of course you already know Edward since hes your lab partner." I smiled at her but she just glared back.

BPOV

After Alice introduced me to each of the Cullens as if I cared I said "Ya whatever, I gotta go see you at supper tonight."

I limped out of the cafeteria as fast as possible so i could go outside and have a smoke. With the Cullens on back I've been more stressed out than usual. I also need some friggen pain medication for the cut on my stomach, it hurt like hell.

Once I was underneath the bleachers I lit up my smoke and sighed.

"Bella you know smoking's not healthy you really shouldn't do it" said a voice.

I groaned instantly recognizing the voice.

"Would you just leave me the fuck alone, your family sure doesn't know how to take a hint" I grumbled.

"You do realize that's the most you've ever said to me" asked Edward.

I rolled my eyes and said "whatever I need to get to class." I stepped on my cigarette and limped towards the school.

"I have biology with you we can walk to together" smiled Edward. I decided to ignore him and continued walking.

EPOV

I could tell by Bella's facial expression I was annoying her but I couldn't help it its fun. I knew i wouldn't get anymore out of her so I just walked silently beside her.

We walked into biology and took our seats. Not alot happened in biology. We spent the whole class taking notes on cell division.

After school we drove home. Once we got home Jasper, Emmett and I went hunting. Emmett and I weren't thirsty but we had to make more percussion's and we wanted to help Jasper cope. While we were hunting the girls started cooking and got the house prepared.

At 615 the Swans showed up at our house. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable when I opened the door welcoming them in the house. I was shocked beyond belief when I heard Chief Swans thoughts. Alice was right when she said tonight would help us figure out what was wrong.

"Hello Charlie and Bella welcome to our house" Esme said as she came up behind us.

"Follow me suppers not quite ready, we can sit her till its ready" said Esme.

Everyone came down stairs and joined Esme and I in the living room. We sat in an uncomfortable silence till the stove buzzer went off.

APOV

I could tell something was bothering Edward from the minute I got downstairs. I knew not to push him and he would tell us later.

We sat through supper making small talk. Nothing led to what was wrong with Bella except for the fact that she seemed really uncomfortable throughout supper.

Once the Swans left we all looked at Edward waiting for him to tell us what was wrong. He then whispered "Bella's being abused" we all looked at him shocked.

An- I hope you enjoyed that please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

An- hope you like it. I also want to thank SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, little-miss-random17 and yesesalas for reviewing the chapter.

disclaimer- i own nothing

APOV

Abused? Poor innocent Bella is being abused?

"Well we have to do something to stop it" I exclaimed.

"Like what, call the cops, yeah that will go over well her dads the chief police Alice and we also have zero proof" said Edward.

"Ya but we can't keep letting Charlie beat her its horrible" I once again exclaimed.

"Stop it, we can't go to the police so you guys have to become friends with her and hope she will trust you and let you in enough to tell you the truth" said Carlisle.

Ugh I understand we can't go to the cops but do we seriously need to let her keep getting hurt?

"You guys also have to be careful nothing can lead her on to know we are vampires" said Carlisle.

This is ridicules we are pretty much sitting around doing nothing while my future sister is getting killed.

"Alice we are doing all we can do we are not sitting back and doing nothing" growled Alice.

Obviously he did not here the sister thing or he chose to ignore it.

"I chose to ignore it" growled Edward.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to think. This is slightly too much for one day, and I want to help Bella it makes me so sad to know this is happening to her. She doesn't deserve it.

BPOV

Well that was probably the most awkward supper i've ever been to. I just hope Charlie isn't too hard on me tonight I'm still in pain from last nights beating.

"Bella" yelled Charlie.

I was not going to sit and let him abuse me tonight. I locked my door and hid in my closet because it was to late to escape.

"Aww Bella don't hide from dear ol' dad were just going to have some fun" he yelled.

When I didn't answer I heard his boots stomping up the stairs. Its going to be a very long night.

"Bella open the god damn door" bellowed Charlie.

He pounded and kicked the door over and over again, but I'm not gonna not give into his pain.

All of a sudden I heard a crashing sound and knew he broke down the door. I'm in some serious shit.

"Come on out Bella don't hide from me, I'm not gonna hurt you were just gonna have some fun" he shouted again.

Fun and not gonna hurt my ass. I know better than to believe a single word that motherfucker says to me.

All of a sudden the closet door was ripped open and I was being dragged out of my hiding place.

"Thought you could hide from me Bella, well that is where your mistaken. For being a selfish bitch and no thinking about my needs you will be punished" he slurred.

With that he pushed me to the ground and stormed out of my room. I held my breath knowing something terrible was about to happen to me.

Two minutes later Charlie barged into my room and grabbed me by the neck. His hold on me kept getting tighter and tighter and I could feel myself slipping away.

The next day at school

EPOV

My family and I were standing outside of my Volvo so we could talk to Bella when she arrived. We are going to try anything and everything to get Bella to trust us she needs to be helped.

Yes its stupid to get this close to a human, but this human is so innocent and fragile that she needs us to protect her.

The bell rang and there was still no Bella. She could be late again but she could also be seriously hurt now that I know whats happening at home. All of my mornings classes went by and I didn't see her. Lunch went by and I still hadn't seen her. This was making my family and I very nervous she could be seriously hurt.

"You guys what if something is wrong with her" said Alice.

"I'm sure shes fine" calmed Jasper.

"How do you know that" exclaimed Alice.

"Calm down we will go see her after school" said Rosalie.

"Fine" she said.

The bell rang and we all went off to our separate classes.

At the end of the day we all met outside of my Volvo and headed off to Bella's house.

When we pulled up in front of her house the smell of blood was very strong. So I knew something was very wrong.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper get out of here, we will call if something is seriously wrong OK" I said.

"Alright are we going to take your Volvo or run" asked Rosalie because Emmett was holding down Jasper.

"Run now hurry and get out of here" I said while jumping out of my Volvo.

Alice and I ran into the house not bothering to knock this was an emergency. sweet innocent Bella is in trouble.

We followed the scent of her blood and it led us to what looks to be her bedroom. There was Bella laying on the floor naked and blood pooled around her.

Alice ran towards her grabbed a blanket off her bed while I called Carlisle telling him to be ready for us. I grabbed Bella's limp body and could hear a very very faint heart beat.

Please make it Bella you can't die.

Alice and I were sitting in my Volvo driving to my house. All of a sudden a vision of Alic's flashed through my head. I slammed on the breaks in surprise and shouted no.

AN- Please please review I want to know what you think. School also starts in a week for me so I will try and get at least one up date before it starts.


	5. Chapter 5

An- hope you like it. I also want to thank LoriVampp and little-miss-random17 for reviewing the last chapter.

disclaimer- I own nothing.

EPOV

We pulled up to the house so I grabbed Bella and ran into the house. Carlisle was waiting for her upstairs so I rushed her up there and layed her on the table he had waiting.

"Go wait down stairs, I'll call you if I need anything" said Carlisle.

I nodded my head and ran down stairs.

"How is she" asked Esme.

I was about to respond saying I wasn't sure till Alice interrupted saying "She isn't going to make it unless Carlisle changes her, her heartbeat was already so weak when we found her."

"No I will not damn her to this life" I shouted.

Alice was about to answer but I was already running upstairs to answer Carlisle's thoughts.

"Edward I've got to change her or its death your choice" Carlisle said.

"You have to change her Carlisle, please don't let her die everyone else wants her in the family too" pleaded Alice.

"It's Edward's choice, but you have to hurry shes only got minutes left" said Carlisle.

"Let him change her please Edward" Alice once again pleaded.

I nodded my head once to say he could change her.

With that Carlisle told us to wait down stairs. So we headed down stairs to notify the rest of the family.

When we told them the news about Bella Esme was overjoyed at the fact that she will have another daughter. Rosalie just smiled but I knew she was actually happy for Bella and also furious at the fact that Charlie put her through what Rosalie also once went through.

Jasper was happy he wouldn't be the one struggling but also happy. Emmett was ecstatic that he now has a new sister. Alice was well Alice and also happy that she has a new shopping buddy.

Later that night Carlisle came down stairs saying the venom was doing its job. That night we decided we would stay in Forks because its not like Bella would be able to be around people right away. It would also look suspicious if we left so soon after Bella went missing.

The next day

EPOV

While we were driving to school we were thinking and talking about what rumors will be spread around about Bella.

This is the first time I've seen my family truly interested in someone besides their mate.

'Hey Eddie when Bella's got her thirst under control you and her can get together and get it on because seriously its about time you lost it" smirked Emmett.

All my siblings started laughing while I rolled my eyes and tried to tune out their thoughts.

Awe Eddies got a crush-Emmett

Y'know Emmett's right-Alice

That was basically all I heard on the drive to school and frankly it was very annoying and embaressing.

When we pulled up to the school my head was bombarded with thoughts like:

So glad Swam finally did herself off.

I'm actually sad I didn't get to tap her ass.

I wonder how she killed herself

There were many more like that people wondering how she killed herself.

The day was pretty uneventful. There were many rumors focusing on Bella. There was also an assembly held on the topic of suicide. The one thing I don't get is people just assume she killed herself, she could've run away or she also could've been killed.

That night when we got home Carlisle said Bella was doing good and the venom was working its way through her body.

The next day

It was day two of Bella's transformation so that meant one more day of horrible pain. Soon it would be over and she would be one of us.

School was the same as the last rumors spreading around. Although people are saying Charlie's house is for sale and he already moved. I wonder if the guilt's got to him or he just doesn't want to risk people finding out that he is the reason Bella is missing. I guess I'll never know.

The last day of the transformation

Well today is the last day of Bella's transformation. Carlisle said that when we got back from school her transformation would be complete.

CPOV

I was very happy when Edward said yes to letting me change Bella. I really didn't want to let her die. The change was going very well too. I am surprised though that she isn't screaming, but maybe she learned from Charlie not to scream in pain.

I feel so bad for her I have no idea in what led Charlie to think he had the right to beat his daughter. She did nothing wrong. All of a sudden I heard Bella's heart beat incease in that momeant I knew the change was almost complete.

The heartbeat slowed and soon there was no heartbeat at all. Slowly Bella sat up with a frightened expression on her face.

"Why am I hear" she whispered.

"Bella you almost died, you are now one of us" I told her slowly.

"What exactly are you wait we" she asked.

"We are vampires" I said.

APOV

It was lunch and I really wanted to get home Bella's change would be complete soon and I neede to be there. All of a sudden I got a vision, it was of Bella and she had completed her change.

Edward and I shared ecstatic smiles, while the rest of the family look at us like we are crazy.

"Alright whats going on, both of you have moronic smiles on your faces" said a frustrated Emmett.

"Bella completed her change and shes beautiful" I said ecstatically.

Edward growled so I fixed my sentence saying "Even more beautiful then before."

We all shared happy smiles and couldn't wait till after school.


	6. Chapter 6

An- I'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever Ive been very busy and trying to figure some shit out. So updates will not happen very often but ill try please bare with me.

Thanks to- little-miss-randomness17, Karmalady94 and SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem

BPOV

The pain I'm going through right now is unbearable, all i remember is my last beating from Charlie and passing out. Right now though I'm in excruciating pain and I can't wake up. I wonder how much school Ive missed, it feels like its been forever but who knows maybe its only been a day.

This is the worst pain I've ever been in but I refuse to scream it just makes things so much more worse and screaming helps nothing. OH MY FUCKING GOD how much of this unbearable pain do I have to endure? The fire coursing through my body is numbing but the fire is burning in my chest and now my hearts speeding up. What the hell is wrong with me, maybe I'm dyeing?

I've truly never thought about dying till now. Cutting has crossed my mind and so has suicide but the whole prospect of dying never has. Like what is it like to be dead, what is heaven like and would I see my mother. I would think about those things now but I can't get my mind off of the fire burning in my heart.

The pain is slowly fading along with my heart beat. Wait my heartbeat has stopped that impossible I shouldn't be able to hear the things I hear, the things I smell I should be dead. Maybe I should try opening my eyes. Ya I'll do that!

Slowly I sat up and could see everything so clearly and saw looking at me with anxious eyes. I was really starting to get scared what was I? I know I'm not human because I don't have a heartbeat. I was so confused so I decided to speak.

"Why am I hear" I whispered.

"Bella you almost died, you are now one of us" said Dr. Cullen

"What exactly are you wait we" I asked.

"We are vampires" he said.

Vampires? Vampires? OK its official I've gone crazy or else I'm dreaming, ya that's it I'm dreaming! Soon I'll wake up in my own blood and limp my way to school for more torment. Then I'll walk back home make Charlie dinner and even more torment will come.

'I'm dreaming, right" I ask him.

"No Bella you're not this is reality, Edward found you almost dead and brought you to our house and I changed you into one of us" explained Carlise.

"Bull Shit, in about two seconds I'm going to wake up from this dream and go back to the nightmare i live everyday" I shouted.

i was really starting to get pissed off why couldn't I wake up from this dream. I guess in a way this is better than reality so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"Alright Dr Cullen I believe you, so what do you have to tell me about this whole "vampire" thing" I asked.

"First of all Bella call me Carlisle and i think I should wait for the rest of the family before we get into explaining things" said Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled whatever. At that moment I heard the door open and could her five sets of feet coming up thee stairs.

AN- I really hope that wasn't that bad I've just been in a weird state lately and ya so please forgive me. i also haven't had allot of sleep seeing as Ive stayed up very late all week txting so ya. But review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

An- So its Friday and I'm home sick so i decided to write a new chapter. I am trying to get back on track but im kinda depressed right now so I'm sorry if the chapter completely sucks.

disclaimer- I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews- Angel4057, Dani-1811 and little-miss-randomness17

BPOV

The steps kept getting closer and I felt reality kick in. OH MY GOD this isn't a dream! I'm actually a vampire, what does that mean for me and what can I do. Why am I not craving blood? I'm so confused and all I want is answers is that so much to ask for?

The door opened and I heard a shrieking.

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, I can't believe this we are going to be sisters and best friends and I can take you shopping, it'll be soooo much fun" said Alice very fast.

Ya i remember their names, just because I ignored them doesn't mean I don't remember their names I'm not that rude. Alice is the short pixie one and her boyfriend Jasper is the guy who always seems to be in pain. Then there is the beautiful Rosalie who will do damage to any girls self esteem and not even mean to, Rosalie is with Emmett the dude who looks like hes on steroids. Lastly their is the god named Edward he is gorgeous and I admit I have aa teeny tiny crush on him.

"Alice calm down and give Bella some space it will take her awhile to get used to this, so take a step back and everyone sit down so we can do some explaining" said Carlisle.

Once everyone sat down they all stared at me as if they were waiting for me to say something or as if I had something on my face.

"What" I asked starting to get annoyed of the staring.

''Bella we want to know why we found you almost dead in your house" spoke Edward for the first time.

"I'm not explaining anything until I get some answers first" I said stubbornly.

"Alright Bella thats fair, how about we tell you our stories and then you explain to us why we found you almost dead. Then we will explain this vampire thing more" said Carlisle.

I just nodded in response and waited for someone to talk.

"Alright I'll tell my story first" said Carlisle.

(Don't really feel like typing out Carlisle's whole transformation but its the same one from twilight)

After Carlisle had explained his story I was shocked this Volturi sound horrible but its so amazing how hes able to stand the temptation of blood.

"I'll go next" said Esme in her motherly voice.

I nodded letting her know she could continue.

(Don't feel like explaining hers either but its the same on from the books as well.)

Esme's story is so sad but now I can see how much she loves these guys and considers them her children, I think its wonderful.

"Im next, I don't really remember my human life because I was put in annulysm because of my premonitions so when i saw light I was transformed into a vampire. I see the future so I was able to see Jasper and the Cullen's and decided that's where i would go" explained Alice.

I think its kinda sad she doesn't remember her human life but I wish I couldn't remember mine so I guess its depends on what you''re human life was exactly.

Jasper went next and told me how he was in the army and eventually got depressed of the lifestyle he was leading and left. Alice then found him in a diner and that's where they started their life off together. In my opinion I think thats pretty cute.

Emmett then went next telling me how he was mauled by a bear and on the verge of dying when Rosalie found him. She then carried him all the way home and asked Carlisle to change him to be her mate.

Edward went next telling me he was in the hospital sick with the Spanish influenza when Carlisle changed him. He was on the verge of dying and Edward was the first person Carlisle had ever changed. I was also told Edward can read minds with the expectation of mine.

Lastly was Rosalie who was quiet through this whole exchange. In my opinion her story was the sadest, she was raped, beaten and left to die by her fiance and his Friends.

After Rosalie's story they all turned and looked at me waiting for me to talk.

An- Im gonna leave it here because I'm about to fall asleep but please review with what you want to happen and if you want Jacob in the story or not. I didn't plan on it but tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry i havn't updated in such a long time. I have major writers block with this story and I need some help and ideas!! Some please feel free to pm or something with ideas or if your willing to help me get this story back on track. Im also starting to write another twilight story that relates to my life in some ways just not as dramatic but ill hopefully get the first chapter of that up soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, Im sooo sorry.

I know its been forver since I updated I feel terrible about it.

Long Story short I went down hill fell into major depression.

I'm still dealing with some of that stuff trying to get past the cutting and what not.

I'm hopefully back but I probably won't continue this story, if you would like to take over it let me know. I was also thinking about writing a story realting to my life kind of. Let me know what you think. Should I use Twilight characters or what. So let me know what you think.

Once again i'm sorry.


End file.
